<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stay Awake! by Ravenoftheskyes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26518432">Stay Awake!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenoftheskyes/pseuds/Ravenoftheskyes'>Ravenoftheskyes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Pyrrha Nikos Lives</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:02:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>877</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26518432</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenoftheskyes/pseuds/Ravenoftheskyes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the arrow narrowly missed Pyrrha’s heart? What if... she barely survived? What if Pyrrha lived and talked about her feelings?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren &amp; Nora Valkyrie, Lie Ren &amp; Pyrrha Nikos, Pyrrha Nikos &amp; Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos &amp; Ruby Rose, Qrow Branwen &amp; Ruby Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stay Awake!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Nora: EVERYTHING IS FINE!<br/>Me: YOU’RE DAMN RIGHT IT IS!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Pyrrha! Don’t-!” </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, Jaune!”</p><p> </p><p>The roof. The fight. The arrows.</p><p> </p><p>The first one goes into her leg. </p><p> </p><p>“I… I can’t die here…!” </p><p> </p><p>Cinder aims the second arrow… and fires. </p><p> </p><p>“Get away from her!”</p><p> </p><p>“Nngh…!” </p><p> </p><p>“Pyrrha! I won’t let you-!” A flash of white. </p><p> </p><p>“Argh!” </p><p> </p><p>“What…?”</p><p> </p><p>“Pyrrha! Pyrrha, stay with me! Don’t! Jaune made me promise I’d save you!” </p><p> </p><p>“Who…? Jaune…?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s me! Ruby! Pyrrha, please! Don’t die…!” </p><p> </p><p>“R-Ruby?”</p><p> </p><p>“Come with me! We’ve got to-!”</p><p> </p><p>“I-I’m so… tired…!”</p><p> </p><p>“No! No, please! Stay awake! Jaune, Ren, Nora, they’re waiting for you!”</p><p> </p><p>“...My team…”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes! JNPR isn’t complete without the P!”</p><p> </p><p>“I…!”</p><p> </p><p>Pyrrha feels her scroll be pulled out of her pocket. </p><p> </p><p>“W-Weiss! She’s here! Get the rest of JNPR!”</p><p> </p><p>“Got it, Ruby!” </p><p> </p><p>Pyrrha feels her eyes close. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I need to stay awake… I can’t die here…! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Nngh!” Pyrrha opens her eyes and sees Ruby sigh in relief. </p><p> </p><p>“Here, I’m putting pressure. Sorry if this hurts!”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine… I’m sorry for worrying you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Pyrrha, don’t ever do that again!”</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t promise that…”</p><p> </p><p>“Shh, save your strength!”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay…”</p><p> </p><p>Pyrrha fights to keep her eyes open against the reaper’s scythe. </p><p> </p><p>“Pyrrha!”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you alright?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Who did this?! I’ll kill them!”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Jaune… Ren… Nora…! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Rrgh!” </p><p> </p><p>“Pyrrha! Stay awake!” A voice spoke. She couldn’t tell who anymore. </p><p> </p><p>“Pyrrha! Please!” This one was higher… not Ruby… Nora?</p><p> </p><p>“Pyrrha!! I’m begging you, don’t die on me! I…! I need you!” This one was definitely male… but higher than the first one… that must have been Ren… and this is… Jaune?</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry…”</p><p> </p><p>She couldn’t tell whether she spoke aloud or in her head. She prayed she spoke aloud. </p><p> </p><p>A scream echoed throughout the battlefield. Nora slammed a rock with her hammer, before she fell to her knees, broken sobs coming from her mouth. Ren looked down… was he crying? </p><p> </p><p>Ruby’s eyes dimmed. She was still in shock. She was about to cry… until Weiss screamed above the noise. </p><p> </p><p>“She’s breathing!”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh?!” </p><p> </p><p>“Pyrrha!”</p><p> </p><p>“Wake up, please!” </p><p> </p><p>“Someone get a damn doctor!” A gruff voice spoke out. </p><p> </p><p>“U-Uncle Qrow?!”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s right! Kids, let us see her!” Glynda yelled sternly. </p><p> </p><p>“Kiddo, let her see!” Qrow said, as he picked her up. </p><p> </p><p>“Pyrrha! No! No, please! Let me stay with her!” Jaune started yelling, as Ren pulled him away. </p><p> </p><p>“Jaune! They might be able to save her, but we need to get out of the way! Nora, that means you too!” Ren said, hair whipping in the breeze. </p><p> </p><p>“But…!”</p><p> </p><p>“Listen, I wish to go with her too, but we can’t!” </p><p> </p><p>“Argh!” </p><p> </p><p><em> Pyrrha… she could </em> <b> <em> die</em> </b> <em> ! How could this…?! </em></p><p> </p><p>“Ms. Nikos! There have been too many lives lost for yours to join them!” Glynda spoke again. “Your fight won’t end yet!”</p><p> </p><p>Ren’s calm facade seemed strained as he attempted to keep everything under control. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re going to attract more Grimm! Calm down and let’s think!”</p><p> </p><p>“Agh! Let me go!” </p><p> </p><p>“Shut the hell up and focus on the rest of them!” </p><p> </p><p>Everyone did shut the hell up, but it was mostly because of the shock of Ren yelling. He tried to activate his semblance to return to a calm state, but he didn’t have enough Aura to activate it. </p><p> </p><p>“Ugh! Just… just go! Make sure Pyrrha’s safe!” Jaune yelled out, as Pyrrha was carried off by Glynda and Qrow. </p><p> </p><p>...The next thing Pyrrha saw was a hospital room. </p><p> </p><p>She felt her chest and found the bandages over her wound.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> So… that wasn’t just a terrible dream…” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Pyrrha! You’re awake!” Jaune’s voice spoke up, filled with sheer relief. </p><p> </p><p>“Ha! I knew she would pull through!” Nora said, as she bounced over. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s good to see you.” Ren said, with a small smile. </p><p> </p><p>“Hrgh… Wait! What happened?! Beacon!”</p><p> </p><p>Nora froze, Ren wouldn’t make eye contact, and Jaune had a strange look in his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“Beacon… it’s…” Jaune started. </p><p> </p><p>“Gone. It’s gone.” Ren finished, quietly. </p><p> </p><p>“B-But! You survived! ...Pyrrha, please don’t do something like that again. They said… they said that if that arrow was just a millimeter left… it would have hit your heart. It would have killed you.” Nora said. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m lucky, I guess. I’m not going to tell you I regret going up there… but I’m glad I’m alive.” Pyrrha said, and she looked at her team. </p><p> </p><p>Nora grabbed Ren’s sleeve. </p><p> </p><p>“Ren, let’s go get some snacks.”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh… but we just got so-”</p><p> </p><p>“Just come!”</p><p> </p><p>Nora dragged the boy out of the room. </p><p> </p><p>“Jaune…”</p><p> </p><p>“Pyrrha… did you just do that to get close enough to throw me into the locker?”</p><p> </p><p>“...No. I wanted to do that. I’m sorry I didn’t ask, I just didn’t want to die with any regrets.”</p><p> </p><p>“Pyrrha, there’s no need to apologize. I kept talking about Weiss… that I didn’t see what was right in front of me.” </p><p> </p><p>Pyrrha’s eyes widened. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you mean-?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I guess. I <em> really </em>like you, Pyrrha. I just didn’t know it until I almost lost you.”</p><p> </p><p>“...I didn’t expect you to like me back.”</p><p> </p><p>“How could I not?”</p><p> </p><p>“Haha. ...Thank you, Jaune. For everything.”</p><p> </p><p>“No problem, Pyrrha.”</p><p> </p><p>“So… do you want another kiss?” She teased. </p><p> </p><p>“A-Another?! I-Uh-Okay!”</p><p> </p><p>Jaune leaned down and kissed her, blushing furiously. </p><p> </p><p>“We’re bac- oh, sorry to interrupt!” Nora said, backing out of the hospital room. </p><p> </p><p>“...You owe Yang 20 Lien.” Ren chimed in. </p><p> </p><p>“I <em> know, </em>Ren!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>